1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cord stopper attached to a string provided on a cloth, a hat, a bag, a tent, a knapsack or the like for adjusting the tightening state or a locking position of the string.
2. Description of Related Art
As a cord stopper for tightening a string provided on a jacket or the like, there has been known the one comprising a plug and a socket (Refer to, for instance, FIG. 11 in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. HEI 1-39449).
The cord stopper as described above is generally fixed only to a string to be tightened, but there has been known a type of cord stopper also fixed to a cloth or the like on which the string is provided (Refer to, for instance, FIG. 3, FIG. 4 and other figures in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 8-89316).
The cord stopper has an arm section or a hole for passing the other tape or string (than the aforementioned string), which is attached to the cloth or the like by, for instance, stitching it on the cloth or the like.
Namely a fixing tape to be stitched on a cloth or the like is inserted and passed through an arm section or the like of the cord stopper, and an edge section of the tape is formed into a loop by, for instance, stitching one edge of the tape at a position near the arm section so that the cord stopper will not move against the tape.
With the configuration as described above, however, it is required that an edge portion of the fixing tape is stitched to a tape for fixing the cord stopper and the other edge portion thereof is stitched to the cloth or the like, so that the excessively complicated works are required.
Further, after the fixing tape is stitched, if it is required to exchange the cord stopper with another one or to change a position at which the cord stopper is set due to any change in the design, it is necessary to unbind and remove the stitched fixing tape, which is disadvantageously troublesome.